Rookie
by gieminii
Summary: [AU] Nasibnya sebagai 'anak baru' dijadikan pesuruh oleh Grimmjow. Sebenarnya dia membencinya, sangat membenci Grimmjow, tapi jika itu hanya alasannya saja, apa yang harus Orihime lakukan? Summary ga nyambung; GrimmHime; oneshoot


Anak baru.

Itulah julukan yang di berikan padaku.

Dan kalian tau apa makna dari kata _rookie_ atau anak baru di sekolah ini?

"Hei anak baru! Bawakan tas ku ke kelas. Badanku akan pegal besoknya jika membawa barang yang berat."

"Tapi aku harus ke..."

Brukk!

Tepat di wajahku dia melempar tasnya. _Oh, nice! My baby face!_

Tap..

Satu langkah dia mendekat. Aku hanya diam mematung ditempat.

Tap tap..

Dua langkah ia semakin dekat dan sekarang jarak kami sangat minim. Aku tidak bisa berkutik dari posisiku, oh seseorang tolong aku!

Lalu dia merundukan badannya, mensejajarkan badannya dengan badanku.

Wajahnya..

Terlalu dekat!

"Jangan protes, dasar _oppai_ besar."

"Ap... Hei!"

Menyebalkan, dasar kepala biru!

Rangkaian sumpah serapah ingin ku lontarkan sebanyak banyaknya pada makhluk biru itu! Andai dia bukan anak pemilik sekolah ini sudah ku laporkan dia ke Badan Keamanan Sekolah.

Makhluk aneh itu pun menjauh sambil menyeringai pergi dari tempatnya.

Hah, menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!

Baru saja aku pindah ke sekolah ini selama satu bulan, harusnya aku dapat mengukir masa **_smu_** -ku yang indah di sekolah ini.

Bukan harus jadi budak dari lelaki ini!

Arghh!

Sungguh, kehidupan smu yang aku dambakan adalah kisah romantis dan bahagia layaknya cerita picisan dalam novel-novel, bukan jadi budak dari anak yang bernama Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

 _Hontou!_

Memang sih dia itu terkenal dengan ketampanannya, pintar dalam bidan akademik maupun ekstrakulikuler dan juga mapan.

Tapi jika sifat pesuruh dan seenaknya seperti ini...

"Hei anak baru, kemari kau."

Lihat? Baru saja ku ceritakan. Argh, aku sudah tidak tahan!

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Ini, kerjakan. Aku belum mengerjakannya." katanya sambil melempar buku catatan di depan mejanya. Apa maksudnya ini?

Hei, bukankah dia pintar? kenapa menyuruhku?

"Kau tidak punya tangan ya untuk mengerjakannya? sampai harus meminta tolong padaku?"

Kali ini aku tidak akan mau untuk menuruti kemauannya lagi!

Aku harus melawannya!

"Buahahahaha! Oh, jadi kau mulai berani padaku?" dia mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya mendekatiku.

"Hei Grimmjow, jangan terlalu keras padanya."

Kurosaki Ichigo, dialah yang berbicara. Wah, sepertinya aku di bantu olehnya. Baru kali ini ada yang membantuku melawan Grimmjow.

"Kerjakan tugasmu sendiri, jika Inoue yang melakukannya sensei pasti tahu karna tulisan kalian berbeda." _Kya_! dia membelaku!

Tuhan memang adil!

"Apa urusanmu untuk ikut campur? ingin jadi pahlawan kesiangan, _huh_?" jawab Grimmjow tak kalah _arogan_. Ah, sepertinya akan terjadi keramaian di kelas ini.

Grimmjow mulai mendekati bangku Ichigo yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kau ini, apa maumu?" tanya Grimmjow pada Ichigo.

"Apa juga maumu, Grimmjow?" tanya kembali Ichigo tak kalah pada Grimmjow.

"Kalian, berhentilah! Ah, tak apa Kurosaki- _kun_. Aku bisa meniru tulisan Grimmjow, jadi kau tak usah khawatir kan aku" jawabku.

"Diamlah Inoue, kalau kau terus meladeni orang ini dia akan keenakan nanti" jawab Ichigo pada _shappire._

Suasana di kelas mulai panas dan tegang karna mereka berdua. Oh tidak! jam istirahat nanti aku pasti jadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang.

"Hei kalian duduklah, _sensei_ sebentar lagi datang" seru ketua kelas setibanya.

'Ah syukurlah, terima kasih Tuhan!' batinku.

"Kau selamat, dan jangan harap aku sudah selesai denganmu, Kurosaki Ichigo" jawabnya dengan penekanan diakhir kata.

Grimmjow pun kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Aneh, kenapa aku takut dengannya saat marah seperti itu? Tatapan matanya itu...

Ah, sudahlah lupakan!

Aku pun juga kembali ke bangku ku dan Byakuya _-sensei_ datang lalu memulai pelajaran.

Aku mengikuti pelajaran Byakuya _-sensei_ dengan baik, memperhatikan setiap materi yang di berikannya.

Bletak..

'Aw! Siapa yang berani melempar ke kepalaku.' batinku.

Aku pun melirik ke arah belakang karna bangku ku yang berada di barisan dua dari depan dan ku lihat Grimmjow -yang duduk di bangku paling belakang- melihat ke arahku.

Sial, jangan bilang kertas ini dia yang melemparnya.

" _Nani_? " tanyaku padanya tanpa bersuara. Dia menunjuk ke kertas yang ia lempar di bawahku.

Aku pun memungut kertas tersebut, membuka dan membacanya.

Glekk!

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak dengan kertas ini.

 ** _Istirahat, atap sekolah, wajib._**

Double sial. Apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku? oh iya _Kami-sama_! dosa apa yang telah aku perbuat sampai seperti ini?

Kringgg

 _Damn_...

"Baiklah anak anak, pelajaran di cukupkan sekian. Kita akan lanjutkan besok, selamat beristirahat" ucap Byakuya- _sensei_ dan berlalu keluar kelas.

Ku lihat juga Grimmjow pergi dari bangkunya, keluar dari kelas, oh apakah ia benar benar pergi ke atap sekolah? atau dia mungkin mampir ke kantin terlebih dahulu?

Ah _wakanai_! bagaimana ini? aku tidak mau kesana! Tapi jikalau tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku besoknya?

Baiklah, jadi berani Orihime!

Keadilan harus di tegakkan!

 _Ganbatte_!

Dengan berat hati aku melangkahkan seribu kaki menuju atap sekolah. Berbagai pertanyaan negatif muncul di benakku. Hei, bukannya aku berprasangka buruk tapi dugaan bisa saja kan?

Kulangkah kan kaki ini menuju atap gedung sekolah.

Tap tap tap..

Suara langkahku berderam di tangga besi ini.

Dan tak memerlukan waktu lama aku sampai di depan pintu yang membatasi ruangan ini dan ruangan yang di luar sana, ragu.. haruskah ku masuk menemuinya?

"Cepat keluar, anak baru."

 _Nice_! itu suara Grimmjow.

Ku buka pintu dan keluar, disana Grimmjow sudah _standbye_ berdiri menyender di pagar pembatas.

"Ada perlu apa, Grimmjow- _san_?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya diam membisu, tak bergeming. Hanya melihat ke bawah sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hey aku bertanya, untuk apa kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanyaku kembali.

Dia mulai melihat ke arahku.

"Hei, cepat katakan. Aku ada urusan lain." kataku dengan suara agak tinggi.

Grimmjow pun mulai berjalan ke arahku, lebih mendekat. Refleks aku mundur tanpa melepas kontak dengannya.

Mundur dan mundur terus...

Sampai langkah mundurku terhenti, sudah mencapai dinding kah?

Dia berhenti sangat dekat denganku. Satu jengkal jarak wajah kami.

"Hei.. Orihime Inoue si anak baru yang ber _oppai_ besar dan wajah jelek, yang sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan, jika aku suruh malah tidak menurut...

"Ha?..hei apa maksudmu?"

Dia menyuruhku ke sini hanya ingin menjelekan diriku saja? Merendahkanku?

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku" lanjutnya.

Eh? A.. apa maksudnya? dia bercanda kan?

"Ha? _Na_... _nani_? kau bercanda kan?" gila. Kau salah makan atau apa sih Grimmjow?

Dan seketika..

Cupp

Sebuah benda kenyalnya menyentuk bibirku.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez menciumku lembut.

Tak berespon, aku hanya diam. Grimmjow memejamkan matanya. Dan bodohnya aku mulai terbuai ciumannya.

Aku memejamkan mataku.

Grimmjow pun mulai melumat perlahan. Tunggu, ini ciuman sepihak kan? Tapi kenapa aku pun membalas lumatannya juga?

Dia menghentikan ciumannya. Ciuman pertamaku, bersama makhluk biru ini.

Grimmjow pun menatap mataku "Balasan ciuman itu kuharap sebagai jawaban 'ya'."

"...kenapa?" aku pun menatap kembali matanya, bola _shappire_ yang indah. Dia diam kembali.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku kembali.

Ia tersenyum sebentar, senyumannya itu bukan senyuman meremehkan tapi senyuman yang menenangkan "Karna tingkahmu yang membuatku jatuh hati padamu."

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan "jawaban yang aneh."

Grimmjow pun ikut terkekeh. "Apa perlu aku menciummu lagi untuk membuktikan rasa cintaku ini, _Hime_?" tangannya mulai mengelus lembut pipiku.

Aku pun menunduk karna malu, "Mesum."

"Maaf... karna sudah menyusahkanmu, anak baru" katanya lalu memelukku.

"Dari pertama.. kau memang selalu menyusahkanku."

Dia pun tertawa kembali. Aku pun memeluk Grimmjow erat.

Sial kenapa aku jadi begini...

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

.

.

.

 **Fin**

Ceritanya tidak jelas sekali :v

Tadinya mau update Return malah kepikir ini. Karena saya bingung mau lanjutin Return gimana jadi lah ini.

Maafkan aku v':

Saya bakalan sibuk bulan ini, jadi kemungkinan bakalan hiatus, hm... entah sampai kapan :")

Saya lagi suka jadi reader nih dari pada author hehehehehhehehehehehhe

Itu aja sekilas info dari saya, jadi maafkan bila tidak bisa update sesuai harapan kalian! #hontouni #gomenasai

Alright see you at another story, maafkan jika ada typo :"3

Jangan lupa kritik dan saran selalu terbuka.

DLDR guys!

With love

ㅡ Xbneko.


End file.
